Missão Impossível
by AnnaWeasley15
Summary: As amigas de Lily levam-na de férias para a mansão dos Potter. Lily fica super irritada e acha que ficar 2 meses ao lado do Potter é impossivel. Será que sim...
1. Apresentações

Missão Impossível

Apresentações

James Potter: O segundo rapaz mais bonito da escola, com cabelos castanhos escuros despenteados , que todas as raparigas adoram, e olhos cor de avelã. Muito brincalhão, faz do grupo mais brincalhão, atrevido e conquistador de Hogwarts, Os Marotos. Adora Quidditch e é o seeker da sua equipa, os Gryffindor.

Lily Evans: Ela é uma rapariga bonitade olhos verde-esmeralda e o cabelo ruivo. É a mais inteligente da sua turma e é monitora-chefe, da sua equipa, os Gyffindor. Odeia o Potter, ou julga odiar.

Sirius Black: O rapaz mais bonito da escola. Tem o cabelo preto e olhos azuis e todos os dia anda comuma rapariga diferente, até se aperceber de uma coisa. Faz parte dos Marotos e é beater da equipa dos Gryffindor.

Susan Mathews: Elegante, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos penetrantes. Adora desafios e jogar Quidditch, é chaser da equipa dos Gryffindor. Ela é muito amiga dos Marotos.

Remus Lupin: Bonito, com cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos azuis. É monitor-chefe junto com Lily., mas é também um Maroto. Esconde um segredo que só os Marotos sabem, e que faz com que tome decisões estúpidas. É tímido e muito inteligente.

Emma Smith: Tem cabelo preto e olhos azuis, é muito bonita, tímida e calma. É uma boa conselheira e está sempre pronta a ajudar.

Frank Longbottom: Moreno, de olhos castanhos. Namora com Alice há 2 anos e adora-a.

Alice Campbell: Morena, linda e determinada. Ama Frank desde que o conheceu.

Peter Pettigrew: Glutão, e também um maroto, não passa muito tempo com o resto do grupo, prefere ir comer para as cozinhas de Hogwarts.

N/a: A Alice e o Frank e o Peter, não vão de fériaspara a mansão dos Potter. Porque a Alice e o Frank, vão de férias juntos. E o Peter, para ser sincera não vai porque eu não quero estragar o ambiente de romance. Mas para a fic tenho que inventar uma desculpa, ou seja, ele não vai porque vai passar férias com a família. E as narrações vão ser feitas por mim. O inicio da FanFic vai ser no final do sexto ano.


	2. O Baile de Encerramento

O Baile de Encerramento

Era o penúltimo dia de aulas e também o dia do baile. E no dormitório feminino…

- Lily! – gritou Alice – Vai já tomar banho!

- Já vou, já vou … - murmurou Lily ao levantar-se da cama e dirigir-se à casa de banho.

Alice secava-se e vestia-se, enquanto Lily tomava banho, Susan, que já estava prontinha, penteava Emma, que só faltava acabar o cabelo e estava prontinha.

- Obrigada, Susan. – Agradeceu Emma, depois olhou-se ao espelho – Wow, ficou demais, Susan!

- De nada. – Declarou Susan – Alice queres que te penteie ?

- Não, obrigada, eu vou levar o cabelo solto portanto … - Disse Alice ao pentear o cabelo.

- Ok, Lily despacha-te, quero te fazer um penteado! – Gritou a bater na porta da casa de banho.

-Já estou a ir … - Respondeu Lily, abrindo a porta da casa de banho já vestida.

Já no dormitório masculino, James tentava pentear o cabelo, Sirius dobrava as mangas da camisa, Remus vestia o casaco do Smoking e Frank acabava de apertar os sapatos, e Peter já tinha ido encontrar-se com o seu par.

- Prongs, eu acho impossível pentear esse cabelo. – Disse Sirius rindo.

- Realmente, desisto. – Disse ao atirando a escova para dentro da mala. Depois passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Bem eu vou descer e esperar pela Alice. – Frank dirigiu-se à porta.

- Espera, eu desço contigo. – James vestiu o casaco do smokin, olhou-se uma última vez ao espelho e desceu com Frank.

Passados 2 minutos Sirius e Remus desceram.

- Padfoot, vamos buscar os nossos pares. – Disse James. Eles tinham convidado duas raparigas dos Ravenclaw.

- Ok, vamos … - Sirius foi em direcção ao retrato.

- Espera! – Exclamou James. Foi até Frank e Remus – Digam à Lily que ela está linda, e caso ela diga que eu nem sequer a vi digam-lhe que ela é linda por natureza.

Sorrindo, James saiu pelo retrato da Dama Gorda com Sirius, deixando para trás os amigos igualmente sorridentes.

Quando as meninas desceram, Lily foi a primeira a falar:

- Susan, vamos os nossos pares devem estar à nossa espera lá fora.

- Espera Lily, o James para te dizer que estás linda. – Disse Frank sorridente.

- Mas ele nem sequer me viu, e … - Mas Remus interrompeu-a.

- E ele disse também que caso tu dissesses isso, para te dizer que tu és linda por natureza. – Remus sorriu ao ver Lily ficar mais vermelha que um pimento.

- Que fofo! – Exclamou Susan ao lado da amiga.

- Vamos. – Disse Lily muito vermelha, puxando Susan consigo.

- Estás linda Alice! – Exclamou orgulhoso Frank e saindo com Alice pelo retrato.

- Estás muito bonita, Emma. – Remus corou e ofereceu o braço a Emma, ele gostava dela desde o terceiro ano.

- Tu também. – Disse Emma calmamente, e aceitando o braço de Remus saíram para o Salão Nobre, onde ia suceder o baile.

**

O baile decorreu-se calmo e com um bom ambiente. A meio do baile, Lily foi sozinha beber qualquer coisa ao balcão das bebidas quando uma voz suave e rouca lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Eu sabia que estavas linda.

Lily ficou 'assustou-se', e olhou para trás, viu James com uma bebida na mão a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Potter. – Disse virando-se para a frente novamente.

- De nada, apenas digo a verdade. – Disse. E foi para a frente de Lily. – Porque não estás a dançar?

Lily apenas levantou a bebida e abanou a mão como resposta. James percebeu logo que ela foi se refrescar.

- Ok, quando quiseres uma companhia melhor que o Stewart para dançar, é só pedires. – Disse James bebendo um pouco da bebida.

- Eu não preciso, Potter, porque o John é melhor companhia que tu! – Exclamou saindo em direcção ao seu par, John Stewart.

Ele sorriu, sabia que aquela ruiva um dia ia ser dele.

Mas porque é que demorava tanto? Porque é que ela era tão teimosa e orgulhosa e não aceitava o facto de ele gostar dela de verdade?

Fazia essas perguntas a si próprio muitas vezes.

James olhou para Remus e Emma, eles estavam muito animados a dançar, sabia que Remus era apaixonado por Emma há muito tempo, e que só ela é que não via o óbvio. Mas sabia que Emma também gostava de Remus da mesma maneira.

Olhou para o lado e viu Sirius a conversar com Susan e a beber uma bebida, eles sempre se deram muito bem.

Depois viu Alice e Frank a dançarem, tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

James levantou-se e foi dançar e vigiar Lily, já que ela tinha ido com um rapaz que não demonstrava nenhuma confiança a James…

**

Quando o baile acabou, foram se todos deitar, tinha sido muito bom dançar e beber até tarde, mas o pior estava para vir de manhã, a ressaca.

**N/a: Que tal? Gostaram? **

**Por Favor quero reviews. O próximo capitulo vem sabádo ( penso eu ).**

**REVIEWS ! **


	3. A Decisão

2. A Decisão

Na manhã seguinte no dormitório masculino Peter já tinha ido tomar o pequeno-almoço, enquanto alguém acordou com uma dor de cabeça horrível…

- Aih! – Gritou Sirius sentando-se na cama com a mão na cabeça. O seu grito fez acordar Remus e Frank, só não acordou James porque com o sono pesado que ele tem, nem com uma bomba acordava.

- O que foi, Sirius? – Remus abriu os olhos e sentou-se.

- Que dor de cabeça! – Queixou-se Sirius. – Eu vou tomar banho, para ver se isto passa.

- Bem feito, para a próxima dá valor à matemática, vê quantos copos é que bebes. – Disse Frank a rir-se. Depois foi à mala tirar a roupa que ia vestir. – E despacha-te, que a seguir vou eu tomar banho.

- James! – Remus foi à cama de James acordá-lo. – JAMES!

Nesse momento James caiu da cama abaixo todo enrolado nos lençóis.

- O que é?! Não vês que é sábado… - Reclamou James levantando-se.

- Finalmente… - Remus estava com um sorriso na cara, ele estava a gozar com James. – Pensei que hoje ias gostar de ser acordado cedo.

- Então pensaste muito mal! – Resmungou, e direccionou-se a porta da casa de banho, mas como esta estava fechada bateu com a cara na porta.

- O padfoot está no banho! – Exclamou Frank a rir-se da figura do amigo. – E além disso aseguir vou eu.

- Então ele e tu que se despachem que eu também quero ir. – Resmungou James, mas depois sorriu. – Porque eu quero ir cumprimentar a minha ruiva, ainda hoje …

Dito isto sentou-se na cama à espera.

No dormitório feminino as coisas não estavam muito diferentes.

- AHHHH! – Gritou Susan levantando-se imediantamente. – Eu não acredito, eu dormi com a roupa do baile, sem tomar banho! – Pôs a mão na cabeça. – E ainda por cima estou com uma dor de cabeça.

Emma que estava na casa de banho, e que tinha acabado de tomar banho, saiu enrolada na toalha, para ver quem era a autora do susto. Olhou para Susan que era a única de pé, enquanto as outras se iam levantando.

- Susan, o que se passa?! Pregaste-me um susto! – Emma foi até à sua cama e vestiu-se.

- Olha para o meu estado, vou já tomar banho. – Pegou numa roupa e dirigiu-se à casa de banho. – Ainda por cima hoje quero ir despedir-me do Quidditch. Vou para o campo jogar um pouco. E claro que vou pedir aos meninos para virem jogar comigo.

- Então eu vou ver! – Exclamou Alice decidida. – Vai estar lá o Frank. E como eu não quero ficar sozinha, vocês podem ir comigo?

- Claro que vou. – Emma respondeu. – E tu Lily ?

- Não sei … vai estar lá o convencido do Potter, eu não estou para aturá-lo! – Resmungou Lily.

- Óh, vá lá Lily… - Alice pôs de ao lado de Lily, e começou a fazer beicinho. – Por favor!

- Aih, está bem! – Exclamou Lily.

- Ainda bem que vais, Lily. – Disse Susan saindo da casa de banho.

**

Depois de todas terem acabado o seu banho matinal elas desceram e foram para o Salão Nobre tomar o pequeno-almoço. Os meninos já lá estavam.

- Vamos para a beira deles, eu tenho que lhes perguntar se querem ir jogar quidditch, e assim a Alice fica ao pé do Frank. – Disse Susan indo em direcção a eles. Lily foi, mas muito contrariada.

- Bom dia, meninos. – Disse Alice dando um beijo em Frank.

- Bom dia! – Responderam eles.

- Bem, eu tenho uma proposta para vocês, como é o último dia de aulas, vou ter que passar 2 e meio meses sem quidditch. – Informou Susan pegando numa torrada. – E então queria saber se vocês querem ir jogar quidditch comigo, depois do pequeno-almoço. As meninas vão ver, querem ir?

O primeiro a responder foi James, cujos olhos se iluminaram:

- Claro, que quero ir. – Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- De acordo! – Exclamou Remus. Ele não jogava na equipa, mas quando era para uma joguinho com os amigos nunca se importava em jogar.

- Está bem. – Disse Frank indiferente.

- Susan, eu não me apetece ir, estou com muita preguiça… - Disse Peter enfiando uma torrada inteirinha na boca.

- Eu não sei … - Disse Sirius a olhar para o tecto, a fingir-se de pensativo. – É claro que vou! – Exclamou abraçando Susan que estava ao seu lado.

Susan e Sirius davam-se muito bem. Eram muito amigos.

- Bom dia, Lily. – Disse James com um grande sorriso. Depois foi se sentar ao lado de Lily.

- Bom dia Potter. – Murmurou afastando-se um bocado dele e pegando numa torrada.

- Estás muito bonita! – James exclamou.

- Eu já te disse que as tuas cantadas, não funcionam comigo. – Lily pegou no copo e bebeu um pouco de sumo.

- E eu já te disse que não são cantadas, é a verdade. – James aproximou-se de Lily novamente. A primeira reacção de Lily foi corar, mas depois levantou-se rapidamente.

- Bem, eu vou indo para o campo, encontrámo-nos lá.

James sorriu.

**

Algum tempo depois, já os meninos e Susan estavam a jogar e Alice, Lily e Emma a assistir.

- Lily, o que vais fazer nas férias? – Perguntou Alice.

- A mesma coisa de sempre, aturar a minha irmã e as suas criticas, ficar em casa … - Lily estava muito aborrecida.

Quando o jogo acabou, Alice disse:

- Lily, vou já tratar das tuas férias!

E saiu a correr em direcção aos meninos e a Susan, deixando para trás duas amigas muito confusas. Até que Emma cortou o silêncio:

- O que é que ela quis dizer com aquilo, Lily?

- Achas que eu sei?! – Lily estava muito confusa.

Quando Alice chegou ao pé dos meninos, eles estavam a falar da casa de James ao que Alice não entendeu nada.

- Temos que salvar as férias da Lily! – Exclamou ela.

- O quê?! – Perguntaram eles admirados.

- Ela passa as férias todas em casa a aturar a irmã e … - Mas James interrompeu-a:

- Já está tudo tratado.

Dito isto os meninos e Susan entraram no dormitório a rir-se, enquanto Alice ficou para trás sem perceber nada.

**

**N/a: Como prometido, o segundo capítulo está aqui : )  
O próximo capítulo em princípio vem para o próximo sábado. ( vão começar as aulas e vou ter menos tempo :S )**

**Marta Swan-Potter: Ainda é o inicio, por isso o capitulo foi pequeno. Ainda bem que o sonho te deu ideias para a AG ! **

**Beijinhos :D**


	4. A Supresa Desagradável

A Surpresa Desagradável

Era um dia de férias como todos os outros para Lily. Sentada na sua secretária a ler, enquanto os outros aproveitavam as férias na praia. Foi quando um barulho vindo da janela, tirou Lily do seu mundo da leitura. Levantou-se abriu a janela, e uma coruja entrou a esvoaçar pelo quarto a dentro. Lily reconheceu a coruja como sendo a de Susan.

- O que fazes aqui, Doug ? – Perguntou Lily. A coruja deixou cair em cima da cama uma carta e deixou-se ficar no ombro de Lily. Doug, a coruja de Susan, era preta com uma mancha cinzenta no olho direito.

Lily pegou na carta muito admirada.

_Querida Lily, _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo. Sei que as tuas férias são sempre muito aborrecidas, portanto queria propor-te que venhas passar os próximos dois meses comigo, com a Emma, e mais uns amigos meus daqui da zona. A casa deles situa-se num sitio que vais adorar, perto do mar … _

_A Alice não vai poder vir, foi para fora com o Frank._

_Se puderes vir, vem para a minha casa dia 29 de Junho ( segunda-feira ), às 9:30h._

_Espero a tua resposta._

_Beijinhos, _

_Susan Mathews_

_P.S.: A Doug vai ficar aí até responderes._

Lily sorriu quando acabou de ler a carta, apesar de estar desconfiada. Mas era a sua salvação. Decidiu que quando seus pais chegassem falaria com eles.

**

Mais tarde depois de uma grande conversa com os seus pais, conseguiu convence-los. Entrou no seu quarto, pegou numa pena, num frasco de tinta e num pergaminho e começou a escrever:

_Querida Susan,_

_Comigo está tudo bem, espero que contigo também._

_Bem, depois de uma longa e demorada conversa cheia de questões com os meus pais, eu acabei por convence-los._

_Estarei aí nesse dia, e à hora certa. _

_Sabes que sempre adorei a Doug mas ela tem sido muito chata a pedir para eu te responder. Quando vires a minha mão vais assustar-te, está cheia de bicadas._

_Com muita saudade, _

_Lily Evans_

Ela arrumou a pena e o frasco de tinta na sua gaveta. Pôs a carta num envelope e amarrou-o nas patas de Doug. A coruja muito satisfeita pelo seu trabalho ter tido sucesso piou. Lily abriu a janela e deu passagem a Doug que voou pelo céu fora bastante contente.

**

Segunda como combinado Lily estava à porta da casa de Susan. Endireitou-se, pousou as malas no chão e tocou à campainha. Passados pouquíssimos segundos Susan aparece com Emma logo atrás.

- Que bom que vieste, Lily! – Exclamou Susan abraçando Lily. Logo de seguida foi abraçada por Emma.

- Olá Meninas. – Cumprimentou Lily. – E então quando vamos partir ?

- O carro que o meu amigo me mandou deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento. – Informou Susan. – Entra Lily, vamos conversar um bocadinho.

- Lily, vais adorar as tuas férias! – Exclamou Emma sonhadora. Susan havia dado mais pormenores da viagem a Emma que tinha chagado muito antes que Lily.

- Sabes Emma, essa cara que tu fizeste, fez-me lembrar a cara de quando nos contas-te que ias ao baile com o Remus. – Lily comentou sorridente.

Susan e Emma ficaram muito embaraçadas, e mudaram rapidamente de assunto.

Cinco minutos depois o carro tinha chegado. Ela carregaram as suas malas e enfiaram-se no carro.

- As minhas férias estão a melhorar de ano para ano! – Exclamou Lily muito ansiosa. – Esses teus amigos são de confiança, certo, Susan ?

- Claro que são. – Disse Susan alto. Depois virou-se e murmurou no ouvido de Emma. – Ela nem sabe o que lhe espera.

Emma sorriu como resposta.

Quando chegaram a casa do tal amigo de Susan, Lily ficou de boca aberta.

- Susan, que palácio é este? – Perguntou bastante alto Lily. – Isto é uma mini Hogwats!

- Tu ainda nem viste por dentro. – Afirmou Susan muito animada.

- Então, de que é que estão à espera vamos tocar à campainha! – Emma pegou as suas malas, e dirigiu-se rapidamente à porta da mansão, sendo imitada por Lily e Susan.

Susan foi quem tocou à campainha, não demorou muito, quando um rapaz de cabelos despenteados e olhos cor de avelã abriu a porta. E mesmo atrás de si mais dois rapazes muito animados.

- POTTER?!? – Lily deu um grito de raiva e surpresa.

**Hello !**

**Reviews, por favor !**

**Beijinhos ::**


	5. O Acordo

O Acordo

_- POTTER?!? – Lily deu um grito de raiva e surpresa. _

- Bem-vinda à famosa mansão dos Potter, Lily! – Exclamou ele, a sorrir.

- SUSAN! – Susan olhou rapidamente para Lily. – Por favor, diz-me que nos enganámos na casa…

- Desculpa Lily, mas estamos na casa certa. – Respondeu Susan encolhendo-se, já sabia que aí vinha gritaria.

E acertou, Lily gritou:

- O QUÊ?

- Entrem, vamos explicar tudo… - Ordenou James.

Lily muito contrariada e mais furiosa que sabe-se lá o quê, acabou por entrar. A casa era bem decorada e muito elegante, eles foram para a sala de estar. Havia dois sofás, Lily, Susan e Emma sentaram-se num, e Remus, James e Sirius noutro.

Estavam todos em silêncio, quando Susan o cortou:

- Lily, deixa lá o orgulho de parte e fica, vais ver que vai ser divertido, por favor!

- Não, não e não. Como é que estas férias vão poder ser relaxantes com o Potter?!

- Óh, vá lá ruiva não sejas assim, vais ver que não te vais arrepender. Preferias ter ficado em casa fechada a ler? Porque eu sei muito bem que tu passas as férias a ler… - Foi a vez de James tentar convencer Lily.

- Não, não preferia. Mas, mas … - Lily um motivo mais forte para não ficar.

- Vês nem sequer tens motivos! – Desta vez foi Sirius quem falou. Que estava muito animado com o desespero de Lily.

- Vá lá, Lily! – Exclamou Emma.

- Vais ver que vais te divertir. – Disse Remus.

- Lily, se tu não mudares de opinião em relação a mim, até ao fim destas férias, eu juro que nunca mais te chateio e olho para ti. – Disse James muito 'desesperado'. Susan, Emma, Remus e Sirius ficaram petrificados com o juramento de James.

- Isso é asério? – Perguntei Lily desconfiada.

James pôs a mão no peito e certificou-lhe:

- Palavra de Maroto.

Lily pensou muito bem durante pelo menos 1 minuto. Enquanto todos a olhavam ansiosos pela sua resposta.

- Ah, está bem! – Disse baixando a cabeça. Todos sorriram. Mas aceitou só por saber que James iria perder, e que assim ele não falaria mais com ela.

James levantou-se e começou:

- Vou levar-vos aos vossos quartos.

**

Depois de se instalarem, desceram para almoçar.

Estavam todos a comer em silêncio, até que ele foi cortado por Susan:

- James, aonde andam os teus pais? Queria cumprimentá-los.

- Como sabes eles são aurores e não ficam muito tempo por casa. Têm que ir viajar em missões e tal… - James respondeu.

O silêncio voltou, mas como Sirius gostava era de animação:

- E então o que vamos fazer de tarde?

- Apetece-vos nadar? – James abriu um grande sorriso maroto.

- Mas é claro, quem é que não gostas de nadar?! – Emma perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

- Então o que dizem de ir à piscina da casa? – Perguntou James.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu Lily.

- Claro! – Exclamou Remus.

James olhou para Emma que respondeu logo sorridente:

- Claro que quero ir, James. Nem de perguntar precisas.

Todos olharam para Susan e Sirius e estes responderam em coro:

- Claro que sim!

**

Uma hora depois do delicioso almoço, foram todos vestir o fato-de-banho.

Mal chegaram os meninos atiraram-se logo para a água. Lily sentou-se na relva do jardim, que era onde se situava a piscina, sendo imitada por Susan.

Mas Emma atirou-se logo que tirou o seu vestido. Ela adorava nadar.

- Meninas, venham logo para a água! – Exclamou Emma.

- Ok! – Susan tirou a t-shirt que usava por cima do biquíni , e entrou na piscina.

- Vamos lá, Lily. – James pediu.

- Vá lá. – Disse Emma fazendo beicinho, e ficava mesmo fofa e inocente com ele, que ninguém aguentava.

- Está bem! – Tirou os calções que vestia por cima do biquíni, e entrou devagarinho dentro de água, o que não adiantou de nada porque James atirou-lhe água. – Eih!

Depois começaram a atirar água uns aos outros. Até que se formou uma guerra de água.

**

Quando saíram da água já eram 17:30h. Deitaram-se nas suas toalhas a secarem-se.

Remus olhava encantado para Emma, ela era linda, perfeita. Emma olhou para Remus e reparou que este a olhava, e corou. Fazendo com que Remus se encantasse ainda mais.

O mesmo acontecia com James, Lily dormia deitada na sua toalha. Parecia um anjo. Ele gostava dela de verdade, e sabia que ela também gostava dele mas que ainda não o tinha descoberto.

**

Quando estavam a jantar, Remus lembrou-se do que mais temia, as noites de lua cheia. Como ia explicar às meninas a sua ausência, e onde se transformaria. Remus decidiu que depois do jantar falaria com James.

**

Depois do jantar foram todos para a sala de estar jogar xadrez de feiticeiro. Remus lançou um olhar significativo a James, ao que ele entendeu como um pedido para conversar.

- James, onde eu vou passar as… - Mas Remus foi rapidamente interrompido por James:

- Não te preocupes o meu pai tratou de tudo, vamos passar as noites de lua cheia, numa floresta que fica a mais ou menos a 1km daqui. E depois inventámos qualquer coisa para as meninas, relaxa, ok?

- Vou tentar, James. – Murmurou Remus cabisbaixo. Ia começar a andar para ir ter com o restou do pessoal, quando James o segurou no ombro.

- E deixa de ser lento, vai falar com ela! – Exclamou James, saindo em direcção a Sirius, Susan, Lily e Emma.

Remus arregalou os olhos muito admirado.

Às 23:45 foram-se todos deitar.

Antes de se deitar, Lily esteve a pensar nos acontecimentos desse mesmo dia, ainda nem acrediatava que ia passar 2 meses com o Potter. ( _Mas isto é impossível! )_Pensava ela. Mas agora ela percebera porque Alice ia tratar das férias dela.

Remus, ao contrário de Lily, pensava em Emma. Estava a pensar no que James lhe dissera, e tinha decidido, de agora em diante ia tomar alguma atitude em relação a Emma.

**Eu sei demorei muitooo tempo para postar, mas vou tentar postar rapidinho. Obrigado leitores :D**

_**Lelezuda – Oláá! Esta fic vai ser pequena por isso não vai dar muito para fazer a Lily de dificil, é minha primeira fic, eu vou melhorar. E prometo que vou fazer uma grande se James e Lily, e ela vai ser mais dificil rsrsrs.**_

_**Obrigada pela review. Beijinhooooos :)**_

_**Vampira Black – Ainda bem que veiio e leu. E ainda bem que gostou. Eu também tou anciosa para o próximo capitulo de Melhores Amigos, têm deixado o FanFiction e o blog muito abandonados rsrsrs. Beijinhooo.**_

_**Sophie Potter Malfoy**__** – Oláá! Ainda bem que gostou, continue acompanhando.**_

_**Beijinhooos :)**_

**Deixem reviews e façam uma autora FELIZ !**

**Beijinhooos :)**


End file.
